Financial services are economic services provided by the finance industry, which encompasses a broad range of organizations that manage money. Financial services are offered by organizations such as credit unions, banks, credit card companies, insurance companies, consumer finance companies, stock brokerages, investment funds and some government sponsored enterprises. In many cases, financial services sales representatives help connect buyers and sellers in markets for financial products.